Two New Members
by Eevzee
Summary: I've been favoring the Akatsuki lately so my friend and I made this. Later I'll be posting her version of the same story! Teen for some bad words and romantical moments. Auther/Pein some Auther/Deidara. Enjoy!
1. Akatsuki

**Chapter 1: Akatsuki**

I wandered aimlessly around the woods hoping to find something to entertain me when I stumbled across two people in a small clearing. A man with red hair was talking to some blonde lady, with a bad attitude. They were arguing over what true art is. I hid in the bushes and watched as the debate went on for hours. Finally the two left muttering something about their leader. I followed out of curiosity. After a few miles, they arrived at a small three story building in the middle of the woods. (A/N weird I know) A sign outside the door read "Evil Akatsuki Lair… DO NOT ENTER". I sweatdropped and followed the two inside.

The inside of the building was dull and colorless. (A/N my favorite.) I stood in the doorway in disbelief. There was a long wide hallway lined with doors, three on each side. As I passed the doors I found each door was labeled with a name. Names like; Itachi, Tobi, Deidara…

I fell to the ground as the door that read "Tobi" swung open. I squirmed on the ground like a fish out of water. A man with an orange mask that looked like a lollipop stared down at me.

"What are you doing here Lady?" he asked.

"Ow ow ow…" I answered still rubbing my throbbing head.

The lollipop dude ran down the hall yelling; "SEMPAI! SEMPAI! SEMPAI!"

_I'm in trouble._ I thought. Seconds later the lollipop head returned with the same blonde woman I saw earlier. Closer examination showed me this was actually a man. He scowled at me and grabbed my arm, forcing me up.

"We don't like trespassers. Who are you and what do you want, un?" he asked.

"Deidara, step aside." A cold harsh voice said. The blonde guy named Deidara set me down and stepped aside. The person I saw was the most intimidating thing I had ever seen in my entire life. He had three studs on each side of his nose, piercings all up and down both ears, rods through both ears, and two fang - like piercings just under his lower lip.

"How did you find this place?" he asked me.

"Well," I smirked. "It's kinda obvious when you have a sign outside that says 'Evil Akatsuki Lair… DO NOT ENTER' don't you think?"

He stayed silent, and then walked out the door. I heard a sound of something being broken in half. He walked back into the room holding the sign, now broken into tiny pieces.

"That takes care of that problem…" He trailed off.

- - -

I somehow got into the Akatsuki and a new room was added. Shortly after I settled in my cell rang.

_"Hello Kat. What have you been up to?" _Rukai asked. (A/N a friend of mine. Her middle name means death so I thought her name should mean the same thing.) I explained everything about the day's strange events and about the leader named Pein. She asked me how hot he was. I answered with a simple "Um- um- I…"

A knock on the door startled me into dropping the phone. As the cell landed the speaker button was pressed allowing Rukai to hear everything. Pein closed the door behind him.

"Your new uniform is ready. Here." He tossed it at me from across the room.

"Thanks Pein, for letting me join. And – um – I…" A dark blush spread across my pale face. Pein glared at me wondering what was on my mind. He stepped closer and my blush darkened.

"Tomorrow, your job is to get all of the members up for breakfast." he finished.

- - -

Morning came early to me as the alarm rang in my ear forcing me up. I gave up on my appearance when Pein called me to his room over the intercom. I stepped into the dark room and up to Pein's desk.

"Some of the members may become irritated with you for waking them but, that's to be expected." He stared at me with tired eyes. I stepped closer to his desk and what was tired became surprised and wide. A small blush spread across his cheeks. I glanced down at my wardrobe; silk see through – ish button up top and shorts to match. A dark blush spread across my face and I stepped back towards the door. Pein shook his head to (maybe) clear it.

"I already knew that Pein-sempai. Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked. Pein stared at me; he focused on my eyes which scared me a little. Until he smiled. I blushed again and tried to hide it. Pein saw through my disguise and sent me off on my morning mission.

KISAME'S ROOM:

"Kisame! GET UP!!" I shouted. Shortly after two minutes of no answer, a kicked the door as hard as I could. "GET UP DAMMIT!!" Kisame then opened the door, threatened to kill me, and walked to the kitchen.

ITACHI'S ROOM:

"Itachi, your turn. Get up." I stood in the open doorway of the heavily snoring Itachi. I grabbed the nearest thing, a flower pot, and threw it at Itachi. The ceramic pot landed just above the bed showering Itachi with the broken pieces. Itachi quickly jumped up and looked around.

"Where am I and who are you? How did I get here?" he asked.

"Itachi, breakfast time." I replied not answering his question. Itachi nodded and walked towards the open door only to miss it and ram into the wall.

"Ow." he said as he fell.

SASORI'S ROOM:

"Wake up Sasori." I said. Sasori was already up apparently 'cause he opened the door right as the words left my mouth.

TOBI'S ROOM:

I only just arrived at the door when it flung open and smacked me in the face.

"Ow." I complained as I hit the floor. Tobi stepped out of his room and shouted; "Good morning! Did Tobi hit Kat-chan with the door again?" I glared up at the orange masked face.

"It's ok Tobi. I'm fine." I answered.

DEIDARA'S ROOM:

"Get up Deidara." I said. The door angrily flew open and smacked me in the face, again. Deidara bounced up shocked at what he had done.

"Oh my god! Are you alright Kat, un?" He asked.

"No, my face hurts." I whined. "That's the second time today."

"I'm so sorry Kat. Can I make it up to you some how, un?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

KAKUZU'S ROOM:

"Kakuzu-" I stopped short when I noticed a note on the door. It read; "OFF ROBBING BANKS AND STORES. WILL BE BACK IN TIME FOR DINNER."

ZETSU'S ROOM:

Zetsu strolled out of his room just as I walked up, giving the hungry stare. I caught a glimpse of his room. Filled with, plants, what else?

I had never seen a kitchen so packed. Everyone was sitting around a rectangular table. Three spots were left; Pein, myself and anyone who sat at the other spot. Pein came down the stairs in his boxers. I turned as I heard him come down; his boxers were ocean blue with a silver fish pattern. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. A small blush covered his cheeks.

"I should go put more clothes on shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Doesn't bother me." I replied blushing as well. Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and I finished breakfast early and Deidara started to show me around when we spotted a girl in the hallway by the door.

"Intruder!" Deidara yelled. Itachi swung around hitting the girl in the forehead making her pass out.

"Where? Where?" Itachi asked.

---


	2. The Game

**Chapter 2: The game**

I paced back and forth in my room, I was stumped. I had backed myself into a corner I didn't want to be in. my best friend was now a part of the Akatsuki and she was never really… normal. She was a vampire and had gone on massive killing sprees. Perfect for the Akatsuki, horrible for me. Pein was always checking on her, asking questions about vampirism and immortality. I was beginning to think that Pein had fallen for her, but, of course, he didn't. Instead Sasori and Tobi fell for her. What could possibly be worse? Maybe being like me and have fallen for the leader of the Akatsuki and not knowing what to do about it. This was where I was at.

Still in my room well past dinner, mine had been brought up by Tobi; I was studying as hard as I possibly could. A week of doing this and I'd be dead. But I had to press on, I had to become stronger. I studied jutsu, physical endurance, chakra limits, chakra points… I jumped when my door opened.

"Kat, you've been in your room for three whole days; can't you please come join me?" Rukai asked.

"Sorry, but I have to study really hard right now." I sighed.

"But why?" Rukai pressed me.

"For my own reasons."

"To maybe impress someone?"

"Yes. I need to get Sempai to like me." I realized what I'd said too late. "DAMMIT RUKAI!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Swear on it?" Rukai held out her hand.

"Swear on it." I shook her hand. Rukai left the room and allowed me to study longer. I studied all night and day for another two days. I passed out that night on my couch with a chakra networks book on my face.

I woke up the next morning on my soft bed. I sat up and looked out the window. It'd rained last night and the room was filled with cold air. I was warm despite the room's chill. Someone had put me to bed last night, but who? I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was seated. Tobi made breakfast as always and served us as well. I sat in my spot next to Pein, who was now my partner for missions and such. The members stared at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked. Something made my mouth feel odd. I swiped my sleeve across my mouth and examined the white sleeve. It didn't take me long to notice the blood smeared all over my sleeve.

"Wha- what happened to me?" I asked. No one answered. I looked around at the faces I now knew so well; Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and Rukai. Lastly I looked at Pein. His expression was hard and cold. He accused me with his eyes, burning me with them. I stumbled off the chair and onto the floor.

"Why are you all mad at me? What did I do?" I asked again. Rukai threw a compact mirror at me with incredible force. I caught the object and looked myself over. Two black wolf ears and a tail, both tipped with a blood red color, were visible on my body. I remembered the old legend about my clan, and why I had killed them. My clan was cursed with the bloodthirstiness of the vampire and the features of a wolf. We were cursed into strange urges to kill. Once we had our second transformation to our wolf counterparts, the wolf-like traits that shown on myself became always visible. I killed my clan hoping the other part of the legend was true; that if a member of the family destroyed all other members, the cursed would be lifted.

---

I sat alone in my room, crying so hard it hurt. All the lights were off and the room was silent. I sat in the darkest corner hoping to die there. I knew what I'd done after hours of sitting and thinking. I'd killed someone trying to help Konan. I knew some one was missing at breakfast. By the time I'd killed the person attacking Konan, it was too late. Konan was dead, and it was my fault. _Pein probably hates me now._ I thought. A knock on the door made me jump.

"Go away." I answered. Deidara stepped in through the doorway. I threw a pillow at him as hard as I could and said just loud enough for him to hear; "Are you deaf? Get your ass out!" Deidara sat on the bed next to my emo corner.

"Come on out, we're waiting for you." he said.

"Waiting for a killer, good plan." I sighed. "What for?"

"Spin the bottle. We're waiting for you to join us down stairs; it's not a good game without you." Deidara whispered the last part in my ear. I looked up at the blonde boy I knew so well.

"Pein's not mad at me? How-" Deidara cut me off.

"Rukai saw the whole thing last night and told him what happened. No one's mad at you." he answered my unfinished question. "Come on. Join us for the game. You might like your results." He winked at me and smiled. I laughed and followed him down the stairs.

"Ok," Deidara explained. "Each person spins twice and who ever it lands on, they take you to the closet and do whatever they want with you for seven minutes. Sort of a mix between spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven." He handed me the bottle. "You go first." I spun the bottle hoping not to get some one like Tobi our Zetsu.

The bottle spun around about three times and landed on Pein. I stood up and blushed slightly.

"Pein-" I was cut off by a hand pulling me into the closet. The door shut behind us and the small room- big enough for two people at most- became still, quiet, and pitch black. I heard sigh and inaudible mumbling, then, I was being embraced tightly.

"Pein?" I asked. _What's he doing?" _My mind was racing asking so many questions. I felt warm breath on my ear. "Pein?" I asked again.

"Shhhh…" came the response. I froze and my body felt hot. I shut my eyes and tried to clear my head. My eyes shot back open when I felt it; lips near mine, soft and barely there.

"You are my only one." Pein whispered into my slightly open mouth. "I've always loved you. I don't know how you couldn't see it. They say love is blinding though."

I shifted and stuttered; "P- P- Pein… w- why are you?" Pein moved closer pressing his lips against mine, argent at first, then harsh but loving and tender as well. My face burned and my blood boiled in my veins. I took in air from my nose, not wanting to break the kiss. I felt a sharp pain in my lower lip. Pein moved away for just a second.

"Sorry, did my piercing cut you?" he asked. "Let me get it…" He moved back to my mouth only to surprise me once again. Something warm and wet swept over my lower lip where the blood had been. I was shocked to notice it was his tongue! Oh how scared I was! Pein seemed to sense my fear and whispered; "Don't worry Kat this was not a dare, bribe, trick…" he stopped kissing me lightly again, this time on the cheek. "…It's real…"

---


	3. Two Ways

**Chapter 3: Two ways**

Rukai spun the bottle the first time and it spun five times and landed on Sasori. Sasori took her to the closet and we all waited seven minutes before we let them out. Rukai was blushing when she walked out. Itachi reached for the bottle but grabbed Kisame's foot on accident.

"Sorry Kisame." Itachi mumbled.

SEVEREAL SPINS LATER

My turn came around again and I was determined to get some one good. The bottle sup around the circle of members four times and landed on Deidara. _Oh crap._ I thought. Rukai laughed and Pein snorted as Deidara pulled me into the closet behind him.

"Kat," He sighed as the door closed. "Do you like me? I need to know, un."

"Of course I like you Dei Dei-kun, you're my best friend." I smiled.

"No, un. I mean do you LIKE me, un?" He asked. He blushed in the dark.

"I can't answer that question Deidara. You know that." I sighed. Deidara sighed as well and was silent for a few seconds before he continued.

"I know you like Pein but don't you think he has enough to deal with, un? I really like you and nobody else has had me so interested in life before, un. You live life for the moment, risking everything you have every second of the day, un. I've never met some one like you before, un." he sounded sad. I couldn't tell how close he was to me until I felt it. He grabbed my face and kissed me with all he had.

Never in my life had I been kissed like this. So many emotions raced through me; happy, sad, angry, irritation… I couldn't tell how I felt. I moaned, slightly opening my mouth. Deidara took this time to his advantage. I felt his tongue in my mouth and almost yelped. My mind told me to get away but my body said no. Suddenly I found I didn't want to move. Deidara was gentle and really romantic. Something I never would have expected from a pyro. Before I knew it, our seven minutes were over. We stepped out and sat down in our places.

Rukai spun the bottle for the last time; spinning twice around the circle, it landed on Tobi. The two went into the closet and all went dead silent. We heard no noise coming from the small cramped room. When Rukai and Tobi exited, Rukai's face was all red and she seemed to be in a trance. What Tobi had done to her in there, I wonder.

I paced back and forth for the second time in my room on the second floor. And for the first time in my life, I felt my heart being torn two ways. One part wanted Pein and the other wanted Deidara. I backed myself into an emotional corner. I'd never been so confused, never had I fallen in love with two people before. I grabbed my cell phone and text Deidara to see me in my room.

Deidara stood a few feet away as I talked about my past and my clan, something I never felt comfortable with sharing. Deidara listened contently and input his comments here and there.

"That seems like a dumb reason to kill your own clan." he laughed.

"I wanted to be normal. To live a normal life without these." I pointed to my wolf ears and tail. "I'm a freak."

"No you're not." Deidara sighed pulling me into a tight hug.

"All I ever wanted was just a dream. Now people look at me and they run away and call me a bloodthirsty killer." I sniffled.

"That's not true." Deidara sighed.

"You don't now what it's like to be me. I have these urges to kill and I'm afraid I'll kill everyone here; even you." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh Kat…" Deidara whipped away my tears.

"Deidara, you're all I've got. Pein doesn't even like me. I can sense it." I looked up at Deidara. He hugged me tighter.

"I love you and you know that. I always have. How about this?" He lifted my head and kissed me softly on the lips. "Do you feel better?"

"Yea. I want to show you something." I pulled away from the hug and uncovered my easel. A painting of a black Pegasus in a forest surrounded by flowers and a crescent moon lit up the night sky between a break in the trees.

"Wow. I didn't know you paint." he stared at the painting. We chatted a while about my skills and I showed him more of my work.

"It's getting late. Get some sleep." He picked me up bridal style and set me on the bed. He kissed my forehead and covered me with the blankets, then stepped out.

---

I woke up to see a note posted on my mirror, it read; Come see me right away. Pein. I got dressed quickly and brushed my teeth and hair. I ran for Pein's room when I bumped into Itachi.

"Why in such a hurry Kat?" he asked.

"Pein wants to see me." I sighed. Then ran off again. I arrived at Pein's room and burst through the door.


	4. To Lose What You Love

**Chapter 4: To Lose What you Love**

"What do you need me for Pein-sempai?" I asked catching my breath.

"We have a mission to attend to. You and me." Pein answered. "Get ready to leave ASAP!"

I ran back to my room and packed what I thought I would need. I ran back to Pein's room and reported I had everything I needed.

"Alright we're out of here!" Pein lead me out of the room and down the trail to our destination.

We walked for hours upon hours it seemed when the sky turned dark. I kept walking close to Pein hoping not to get ambushed.

"Let's set up camp here." Pein yawned. I stared at Pein with excited eyes. "Yes, you can make the fire Kat."

"Yes!" jumped up and went off to gather sticks and stuff to make a fire. When I returned, the tent had been put up and the sleeping bags were set up; a log had been set near a ring of stones. I set up the fire and looked for the matches.

"Looking for these?" Pein asked. "Here." He tossed the small box at me. I struck a match and threw it on the fire. The fire burst up about fifty feet.

"Kat, did you add oil to the fire again?" Pein asked shaking his head.

"Yes, let there be fire!" I exclaimed.

"You're such a pyro." Pein laughed.

Pein sat next to me on the log as we ate our dinner of fish and ramen I'd brought with me. We chatted as we ate and Pein told me about Konan and how things were before I joined. _I've heard enough about Konan. _I thought.

"You are different from most people Kat." Pein sighed. "You really are."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that Sempai?" I asked.

"Look at you." Pein looked me up and down. "You're not weak. I can sense how strong you are. You may even be stronger than myself."

"Pein, I would never-" I felt like I was being rejected. "I'd never dream of surpassing you. Are you saying I would? Do you think I'd do such a thing?" I asked

"No I don't; I'm just saying." Pein defended himself. "I really wish you'd stop accusing me of stuff."

"I'm not accusing you Pein. All I was doing was asking. What's gotten into you? All I want is for you to accept me as a person! What about the game we played? The closet? Was that a lie?"

"I only did that to make you happy!" Pein yelled standing up. "It meant **nothing**."

"Pein…" Tears formed in my eyes. "I knew it was too good to be true! My dreams never come true! NEVER!" I ran off into the woods trying to wipe away my tears. I ran and didn't stop. Eventually I came to a clearing, lonely and secluded.

"Why must my life be so hard? I should have never killed my clan in the first place." I sniffled and wiped away the new tears that had formed river from my eyes. A kunai flew past me and landed at my feet. I turned to see the ABO staring me down.

"Please, I'm not in the mood for this." I complained. Then, what I least expected happened; the kunai at my feet burst into a chakra zapping net. I squirmed in the net trying to get free.

"AHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as the net released poison barbs into my flesh while zapping my chakra right out of me. "I CAN'T DIE TODAY!"

"It's over you fiend." the leader of the ABO said happily.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the ABO dragged me off.


	5. Fool

---** (****A/N The next few chapters of the story are written in Deidara's view.)**

**Chapter 5: Fool**

"What was that?" I asked Tobi.

"Tobi thinks it was Kat. What about you Sempai?" Tobi answered my question. I thought back to what Pein had told me that morning.

****Flashback mode****

_"Can you believe how Kat fell for it? Ha! The whole thing was just a huge joke. Isn't that funny Deidara?" Pein chuckled._

_"No Leader-sama. That's not funny. She really likes you and you do this to her? How cruel are you?! What's wrong with you?!" I stormed off to train._

****End Flashback node****

I ran to my room to grab what I needed and only made it to the door when Leader showed up.

"What are doing Deidara?" He asked. I stared up at Leader's face.

"Where's Kat?" I asked coldly. Leader snickered.

"She ran off into the woods crying her head off." he laughed again.

"**Why?**" I was pissed already, and this wasn't helping.

"I told her she was different, she accused me of being an ass, she brought up the closet incident, I told her the truth and how it meant nothing and that it was a joke. Then, she ran off and I think I saw the ABO going after her."

"WHAT!?"

"She screamed in pain and then all went silent." Leader chuckled. I slammed Leader up against the wall, choking him slightly. Tobi freaked out.

"SEMPAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted. I ignored Tobi and pushed harder on Leader's throat.

"YOU _**FOOL**_! She's been captured by the Anbu and you didn't lift a finger to help her! What the hell is wrong with you!? She's probably dead now!" I let go of Leader and ran off to find Kat.

---

Daylight came and still no sign of Kat. I found a circle of rocks and over scorched wood. The grass around the spot had been burnt as well, Kat was here. I looked around saw a path leading to a clearing. The clearing was quiet and isolated. I examined the ground around the area to find fragments of cloth and blood stains on the grass. I was about to follow the blood when Tobi appeared and stopped me.

"Sempai, why are you doing this?" He asked. "Tobi doesn't see why."

"I can't tell you why Tobi, un. It's my business, un." I sighed. Tobi pressed on.

"But WHY Sempai? Why is Sempai running away from us to rescue Kat? Tobi NEEDS to know. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! He can help Sempai!"

"I don't need your help Tobi! I need to do this on my own." I was beginning to get irritated.

"Tobi NEEDS to know Sempai!" Tobi whined. I snapped my head back to look at Tobi.

"You wanna know why Tobi?" Tobi nodded when I paused. "Because I love her." I left it at that and ran off in the direction of the blood.


	6. My Love

**Chapter 6: My Love**

I entered the Anbu hideout and made myself as unnoticeable as possible. I searched for the room where Kat was being kept. I heard a scream of pain and followed the noise. I arrived at the entrance of a small jail cell room. Kat was inside and I was desperate to get her out.

"Kat, are you alright?" I whispered. She lifted her head slowly to look at me. It was horrifying; her hair was a knotted mess, bloody cuts and gnashes covered her body, her clothes were torn to shreds and barely there and she seemed to be too weak to answer my question. She crawled over to me and put her face close to mine.

"Deidara, they've poisoned me. H-h- help me." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry my love, un. I'll get you out, un." I said. "Do you have a kunai knife on you?" She handed me her only kunai.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked. "I wanna help." She formed a hand sign and electricity swarmed around her. "Deidara, I want to help." She gritted her teeth and I was amazed at what I saw. Where Kat lay, was now a black and red wolf! The wolf began to gnaw on the bars with what looked to be chakra covered teeth. She bust through the bars and transformed back to her original self.

"I can't move Deidara. I've used too much chakra. Take me out with you." She whimpered. I carried her out of the building to a safe spot.

"Thank you Dei. Why did you come for me?" she asked. I looked into her eyes that I loved so much.

"I told you before, I love you and I always will." I kissed her cheek and sat up. "We have to get you back to headquarters."

I got back to headquarters as quick as I could carrying Kat on my back. Tobi was at the door waiting for us.

"Tobi is here! Does Sempai need help?" he asked.

"Get Kat's bed ready for here, and get Leader for me." I replied. Tobi ran off at top speed, returning shortly after with Leader at his side. I gave Kat to Tobi and turned to Leader.

"Leader, can you get the poison out?" I asked.

"Why should I? She's not very valuable to us." Leader said.

"You haven't seen what I've seen her do! She can transform into a wolf with chakra covered teeth. I've seen her train so hard, study so hard she could collapse. All of it she did to please **you**. Not me, you." I paused taking in breath. "I love her with all my heart and all you can do for her is watch her suffer?! I know she loves you, she loves you deeply and I'm willing to except that. I want what's best for her."

"She did all that for me?" Leader asked surprised. "Wow."


	7. Better to Love and Lost

---** (The rest of the story is in KAT'S (MY) view, starting here)**

**Chapter 7: It's Better to Have Loved and Lost**

Pein walked into my room with Tobi trailing behind. _Where's Deidara? _I asked in my head. Pein looked me over. He formed a hand sign and a sharp pain burned through me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as the pain grew worse. Finally, the pain calmed down and I was able to speak.

"Pein, why?" I whispered.

"Deidara told me everything, about you and how you feel for me." Pein answered. "Now all I need is your side."

"Pein-sempai…" I stiffened and sat up. "Have you ever felt that you couldn't live without something? I felt I couldn't without you and you didn't seem to show any interest in me so I began to train as hard as I could. I soon realized fighting skills weren't enough so I studied hard and barely got any sleep. I've never wanted to be with some one that bad. And still, you don't show interest in me." Tears fell from my eyes.

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" I looked up at Pein who was looking down at me.

"You're wrong." Pein repeated. "**I** **do have interest in you.** More than you know." He stood up and left the room.

---

Shortly after, I heard that Deidara and Tobi, who'd been out on a mission at that time, had met up with Sasuke.

"You have to let me go!" I yelled. "Deidara needs me!"

"No, you can't go." Pein held the back of my cloak as I tried to go out the door. "Deidara will be fine."

No he won't! You know how he is around the Uchihas! Please let me go!!!" I squirmed and wiggled trying harder and harder to get free from Pein's grasp.

That night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned worrying about my Dei Dei-kun and if he would be okay. When I did fall asleep, I dreamt of Sasuke and Deidara fighting.

_Deidara collided with the ground after being punched hard by Sasuke._

_"What? How…" He sat up in disbelief. "How did you disarm my C4 bombs? You couldn't possibly… you knew?" Sasuke snickered, and explained. _

_"So you __**had**__ figured it out. Then that technique you used… Now I see." Sasuke snickered again, explaining his hypothesis._

_"But how, how did you know the exact location of the mines?!"_

_"I already told you. My eyes see chakra in colors." Sasuke stood up and stepped closer to Deidara. Deidara struggled to stand and fell hard back to the ground._

_"I'll ask again, where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Deidara forced two clay snakes from the mouths in his hands which wrapped themselves around Sasuke's legs. Sasuke ran electricity through himself, disarming the bombs once more. He then fell to his knees from exhaustion. Deidara threatened Sasuke about still having his explosives and Sasuke just stayed silent._

_"Come on, aren't you at least a little scared? You're about to be come my greatest masterpiece!" Sasuke again stayed silent. Deidara then burst out in anger;_

_"THAT'S WHAT ANNOYS ME ABOUT YOU THE MOST!! BOTH OF YOU UCHIHA BOYS!! YOU THINK YOU'RE JUST SO COOL! AND THOSE EYES, THOSE EYES MAKE ME SICK! ALWAYS JUDGING ME AND MY ART!! YOU HAVE NO APPRECIATION OF A TRUE MASTER AND THE BEAUTY OF MY WORK… AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO KILL YOU!!"_

_"I couldn't care less what you want. Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked again. Then the worst happened; Deidara ripped off his shirt and tore out the stitches that sealed the mouth on his chest. _

_"__**Behold- my ultimate art!! I shall detonate myself! Never before has an explosion like this been seen! One that will scar the very earth itself and receive rave news from all my critics! For my death--I SHALL BECOME ART!!! And when I do Sasuke, you will finally die! Now are you afraid?! Cower in awe, recoil in despair, cry your heart out because my art- IS AN EXPLOSION!!**_"__I woke up in a cold sweat and screamed.

Pein burst into my room. "What's going on?!" he asked. "What happened?" I felt tears fall from my eyes and I knew that the dream was no dream. I'd had a vision. Pein stood over me.

"What happened? Tell me." I sucked in air and tried to explain.

"I-I-I saw it."

"Saw what? What did you see?"

"D-d-d-d-" My voice was too shaky and my throat was sore. "Death!" I finally managed to shout through my endless sobbing.

"Death?! Who's death?" Pein put his arm around me. I pulled out of it and stood up walking towards the window-like wall.

"Deidara… my love, he died. I saw it in a vision. My clan has them only when some one they love is in danger. I can't belie-" my sobs broke my voice in mid sentence. Then next thing I knew I was being embraced. Pein's strong arms surrounded me in warmth and comfort.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Pein held me close to him and I felt hope. I felt warmth, hope and the beginning of a new life chapter.

---

Pein had given us the order to mourn in silence and I was doing a good job, until Pein walked in my room closing the door behind him.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Horrible." I answered. Pein sat next to me on my bed.

"Kat, you still don't know what happened." Pein sighed. "Deidara fought Sasuke with all he had and he used up most of his chakra. In a last attempt to destroy Sasuke, Deidara detonated himself."

"I knew something like this was going to happen." I sobbed. "I told him he'd kill himself one day. I hate Sasuke, I hate him. He doesn't deserve to live." I continued to sob. Pein put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Deidara was too hasty in his decisions. He never thought things through very easily and Sasuke is a tough shinobi. You have the right to hate him and I understand your pain." Pein rested his head on mine as I snuggled in closer to his chest.

We sat there for hours as I sobbed and sobbed. Pein comforted me as well as he could, hugging me tightly and whispering reassuring words in my ear. My sobs stopped short; I'd realized something.

"Pein?" I asked. "I can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry." Pein loosened his arms around me. "Ahem. Aaaanyway," He was cut off by Hidan whining about something.

"Dammit Itachi, hold the f*** still. How the hell did this happen to you in the first F***ING place? Hold still DAMMIT!"

Itachi burst through my door with a squid attached to his face. Hidan followed just behind him trying to get that thing off Itachi's face.

"I can't see! I can't see! Ahhhhhhh!" Itachi screamed running around the room.

"You couldn't see in the first place Itachi." I laughed at the scene in front of me. "Itachi, calm down and get out of my room." Itachi franticly ran towards the door missing it, falling to the floor, and finally leaving afterwards. Hidan stood there wide eyed and open mouthed at Pein and me. Hidan winked at us and left with a smirk on his face. I stared after the religion obsessed boy and the blind Itachi who was always running into something.


	8. Cure

**Chapter 8: Cure**

After a short while things had returned to normal, even myself. I still sat alone in my room studying and writing poems. Things around the base hadn't changed much after Dei's death. The only problem was that Pein knew how I felt about him. Does he still remember? I had no clue. Not looking up from my book, I greeted Pein who had just stepped into my room

"Dinner is ready, you coming down? Or are you going to sit here and study more?" he asked.

"You think I'd miss out on a meal?" I replied with another question. I walked down the hall with Pein and he asked me to get Hidan out of his room. Pein went on walking to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, I was about to grab the doorknob when the door fell off the hinges, crushing me with the door and Itachi **and** Hidan's weight. Itachi was running off in some random direction, bouncing off walls like he was a bowling ball thumping against those gutter guards you put up for small children at the bowling ally. Hidan was yelling as loud as he could; "ITACHI! GET BACK HERE YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE JASHIN HATER!!"

---

"I know just where to take you!" Rukai bounced up and down. "Let's go to the mall!" I sighed in irritation.

"Rukai, I don't know about that right now."

"We can go to _Hot Topic _and _Spencers_." Rukai pressed on.

"I guess its ok then. I just have to-"

"Ask Pein." Rukai sighed. "Go ahead."

I ran down the halls to Pein's room and stepped in closing the door behind me. Pein was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, tossing a ball into the air and mumbling under his breath.

"Pein?" I asked. "Rukai has asked to take me to the mall, is it okay if I leave?"

"Hmm?" Pein sat up on his bed to look at me. He stood and stretched. "The mall huh, what for?"

"To relieve stress and have a little fun." I answered.

"That's fine as long as you don't get into trouble." Pein advised.

"But," I laughed. "That's what I'm best at." I plastered a big goofy smile on my face. _If only I could get him to come with me. _I thought.

"You may go." Pein stated and right before I opened the door to leave he added; "You, of all people, don't have to ask." He smiled slightly and gestured me out the door.

We arrived at the mall shortly after; we'd changed out of our Akatsuki uniforms so we wouldn't be noticed. Rukai and I headed straight for _Hot Topic_ first; this had become my favorite store ever since I'd turned thirteen. We spotted a huge sign the read; SALE! NEW ITEMS COMING! ALL OLD ITEMS MUST GO!

"All right!" Rukai shouted in excitement. "Let's go in!" We walked towards the rotating glass door and Rukai ran through it making the door spin really fast. I didn't notice until it was too late - my focus was on something in the store across the section. As I turned the door smacked my face and swept me into it. The door's many window-like doors smacked me over and over. Every time I recovered from one hit, I'd get hit again. As the door kept me trapped within, my mind said the same irritating statement; _I'm getting trapped in a revolving door. I'm such a great ninja._

We got food from the nearest place and sat down at a table. I was just about to shove a whole taco in my mouth when my cell rang.

"Who is it?" Rukai asked as I checked the caller ID.

"Tobi." I answered her. I should have known before I checked from the playful ring tone of _Best Friend _by _Toybox_. "Should I answer it?"

"No."

"Ok." I left the phone on the table and people from all around were making rude comments. Two minutes after it finally stopped ringing, it rang **again**.

"Ok, who now?" Rukai asked.

"Pein." I **had** to check the ID this time because Tobi constantly changed my rings for people. This time for Pein it was _Here Without You_ by _3 Doors Down_. I answered the phone hoping I wasn't in trouble for something I had no idea I'd done.

"Hi Pein. What is it?" I asked.

_"Where are you at now?" _

"The food court. Why?"

_"When you're done with your food head to Spencers, there's a surprise waiting for you there. And for Rukai too." _

"Ok. We'll do that." I finished and flipped the phone closed. Rukai was staring at me with expecting eyes.

"What did he say?" she asked.


	9. Surpise

**Chapter 9: Surprize**

"He said to go to _Spencers _when we're done eating. He said that there's a surprize waiting for both of us." I answered my friend. We finished our food as fast as possible and headed off to our destination.

"No way! No freakin way!!" We both squealed when we arrive at the entrance of _Spencers_ to see Sasori and Pein standing there.

"Pein!" I ran up hugging him. "What are you doing here? You said you didn't like coming to places like this!"

"Well I just thought since you were going I'd come too. It kind of lonely without you at HQ." He hugged me back.

We headed into the store and eventually covered the length of the whole mall. The only store left to look in was one of my all time favorites; _Game Stop_.

"Yes! They have it; they have _Chrono Trigger _for DS!" (A/N yes I am a Chrono Trigger fan.) Rukai laughed at me for a reason unknown to me.

"That's Kat-chan for ya! She always loves her games, especially her RPGs." Sasori seemed amused in this as well.

"I never thought Kat-san was a gamer." He laughed slightly. Pein joined in the fun of teasing me.

"Kat-chan, I've seen you in a brand new light today." He laughed at me too. How dare them!

"What's so funny about me liking a game?! So I'm girl game freak, what's wrong with that?" I glared at them. Rukai put her arm around me.

"Nothings wrong with it, it's just funny to see you freak out about a game like that." She giggled. I growled at my stupidity.

"How much is it? I'll pay for it if it's not over 500 yen." Pein asked. I studied Pein's face, searching it for any hidden meanings. I found none and checked the price.

"It's 400 yen." I stated matter-of-factly. (A/N I'm not sure how the yen thing works but last thing I remember, 100 yen was equal to 10$ American money. So 500 yen= 50$ and 400 yen= 40$. That's what I meant for them to be in this story anyway.)

Pein grabbed one off the shelf and bought it at the register. He handed me the game and I latched onto his arm like a leach.

"Thanks so much Pein! You didn't have to do that though. I could have paid for it." I blushed.

"No worries Kat-chan. I wanted to buy it for you." Pein said. I heard Rukai and Sasori talking and laughing quietly behind us.

---

We returned at HQ a while after; Rukai and I headed strait for my room. As soon as the door was shut she went off.

"That was just too cute!" she squealed.

"What?" I asked obviously confused.

"You and Pein today, I didn't think you could be so innocent looking!"

"Innocent?"

"Yea, that little blush and those eyes of yours are so cute!"

"Come on Rukai-chan, you know I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I'm not cute. I've never been cute, nor will I **ever be** cute."

"You, **not** cute? Ha! That's the worst damn lie you've ever told." I heard some one say. I turned to see Hidan standing in my doorway.

"Hidan-kun? What are you doing here and why the hell did you say I was cute?" I asked shocked.

"I'm here cause I want to talk to you and why I called you cute is none of your beeswax." Hidan's eyes hardened at the last part.

"See ya!" Rukai left the room as quick as possible. Hidan watched her leave, then the religious boy looked back to me as he shut the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you. Something that may shock you. Something that-"

"Out with it! What is it that you want to tell me Hidan?" I cut him off.

"Well," Hidan began to fidget. "This is hard to say but- **I really like you, and I mean LIKE you.**"

"Well this day is just one freaking surprise after another!" I shouted in a visibly irritated way.


	10. Pleasure

**Chapter 10: ** **Pleasure**

The thing I wanted the least to happen just did. Now I like two damn guys again. How many times would I have to deal with this? Hidan paced back and porth in my room. I was beginning to think he'd make a rut in the floor.

"Can't you go wear out your own carpet?" I asked. "I need some time alone anyway."

"But-" was all Hidan could get out before I shouted.

"GET OUT!!"

"Okay." Hidan ran out the door cause I'm not a good person to be around when I'm pissed off.

"Kat?" I heard a voice from outside my window. _I know that voice anywhere._ I thought.

"Deidara???" I thought he died, what happened, did he survive after all?

"I'm back, un. But only for a short while." Deidara's voice called to me. I turned to the window and saw him standing with his hands behind his back.

"What- I thought- but you're dead!" I couldn't believe my eyes. The blond boy I loved so much came over to me.

"Shh. No one can see me or hear me but you, un." He sighed disappointed.

"I can't believe you're here." My voice cracked and my face grew hot. I knew I was about to cry.

"Now I can be with you again but no one will know, un." Deidara stared me in the eyes. I felt the tears escape and soon my face was soaked by tears.

"I miss you so much!" I threw myself at him, surprised when he was real. "Why did you have to leave me in the first place?" I asked threw my crys. Deidara wrapped his arms around me and whispered to me softly.

"It's okay now, un. I'm here and you have nothing to worry about." I tightned my grip around him and pulled him even closer. I never wanted this to happen. He was making it very hard to forget him. No. I didn't want to forget him. I wanted him to be alive. I just flat out wanted him.

"I want you…" I whispered as if he couldn't hear me. He kissed my head and whispered the same words I'd done. I looked up into the baby blue eyes that always made my heart flutter. Deidara stared down at me and repeated himself.

"I want you. Here and now, un." he pushed me on the bed.

"Are you able to do this?" I asked confused because he was dead, but yet alive.

"Sure I can, un. And you don't have to worry about the 'after effects'." Dei reassured me.

"I'm still not sure about this Dei-kun." I said as Deidara started to unbutton my shirt.

"What's not to be sure about? I promise I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle, un." He proceeded to unzipping my jeans and sliding them off. I was incredible shy when it came to this kind of thing so I stayed silent, just staring into his eyes as he unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. He looked calm and sincere. I could sense that he didn't want to hurt me and that he really did love me and this was him showing me how much.

"Dei-kun, I don't know anything about how to do this." I stammered as Deidara took off his fishnet shirt.

"I don't either, un." He answered. He kissed me and told me everything would be okay. "Don't worry my love, all will be fine. Like I said before," He smiled. "I'll be gentle."

Deidara's lips met mine and memories flooded back to me. The closet, me telling him about my past, and every moment with him in between. His mouth moved from mine to my neck. He playfuly sucked and bit at my neck while he unzipped his pants and slid them off.

_---_

"Wake up you bitch! Jashin doesn't approve of sleeping in!" Hidan shook me hard and I nearly fell out of bed. Thank Jashin I didn't because I was wearing nothing from the events of last night.

"Stop shaking me you ass!" I yelled getting up and covering myself with my blankets.

"Why is Kat-chan naked?" Tobi asked.

"You talk pretty foul for a girl…" Pein muttered.

"What are you all doing here?!" I asked.

"We heard stuff coming from your room last night so we came to check if anything got broken." Pein answered.

"What noises?" Itachi asked confused as he entered the room. "Wow Kat, never thought you'd look like that under those clothes."

"Banging noises!!" Tobi shouted.

"That's a little over the top Tobi." Hidan sighed. "We heard moaning and slight thumping."

"What's going on here? You people are so loud…" Rukai came through my doorway and fell asleepagaist my bedpost.

"Rukai-chan?" I poked the sleeping vampire. She awoke again and shood everyone out.

"What happened to you?" She asked. She glanced around the room before locking her eyes on one spot.

"What's he doing here? I thought Deidara was dead. You even saw him in your vision." Rukai asked, her eyes not leaving the spot. I looked over to where she was looking to see Deidara, in his boxers, sitting on my black couch. He had a look of shock on his face that just screamed; _she can see me?!_ I got dressed while I explained the events of last night.

"You lost your virginity to him?!" Rukai asked surprised. "He's not even living! So you lost your innocence to a dead guy!" Rukai laughed. Deidara stood up and walked over to me.

"I may be dead but I've still got it, un." he glared at Rukai who returned the gesture. I shook my head slowly.

"Even if Dei-kun is dead, you two still dislike each other." I sighed. "Nothing will ever change that." Now, not only was Deidara back, but I had three people who like me. The first one: Deidara. Now he was back and I loved him beyond what I did before. I'd even lost my virginity to him. The second one: Hidan. He had just told me last night how he felt. Not that I felt much for him, I mean, we're just friends. The third one: Pein. I wasn't sure if he like me or not, but I was in love with him for sure. And I was deturmend to find out how he felt. Rukai interrupted my thoughts by screaming.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU CREEP!!!!" I came to my senses and saw Deidara lifting Rukai up to the ceiling so her head hit it. "PUT ME DOWN!!"

"Deidara, put her down." I rushed over to them and scolded Dei.

"Not until she admits she likes me!" Deidara whined.

"I'd never like you, you dead freak!" Rukai squirmed and fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. "Ow." Rukai stated to cry and I punched Deidara's shoulder.

"OW! What was that for!?" he asked rubbimg his shoulder.

"You made Rukai-chan cry! Now tell her you're sorry." I scolded.

"Never!"

"You sure about that?" I asked as I got ready to hit him again.

"No. but still, NEVER!!"

"You ass!" Ruaki shouted through tears.

"See? She called me an ass. She'll be fine." Deidara said.

"That doesn't change anything. Although you're right on that piont…" I sighed. "Can we please **not **fight today? I have a killer headache. I need some time to think too."

"Fine. Sorry Rukai." Deidara said disgusted at his own words. Rukai stuck out her tongue at him. The two left the room and left me alone to think.


	11. Leave

**Chapter 11: Leave**

The thoughts in my head were causing the headache. What was I going to do about Deidara, Pein and Hidan? Hidan was just a friend so I didn't have to worry about that very much. ****knock knock****

"No one fucking understands me. They can all go to hell." Speaking of Hidan… I thought. Hidan sat down on the bed next to me.

"What do you need Hidan-kun?" I asked. He stared at the floor and answered.

"I want to talk to some one who understands me. Some one like you." Hidan tried his best to hide his blush. I wasn't really paying full attention to him. His eyes strayed from the floor and locked onto mine.

"I can't help but feel that you still have feelings for Deidara. He's long gone though." Hidan sighed.

"Uh… sure." I didn't want Hidan to know about Dei. Hidan still stared into my eyes.

"I have something for you. Hang on a second." He dug around in his cloak and pulled out something. He grabbed my hand and put the object in it. I looked at the object I was holding. It was a neclace, a Jashin symbol hung from the silver chain.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I thought maybe you'd like something to remember me by."

"But you're not going anywhere are you?"

"No, but it's like a token of how much I love you." He leaned in and his lips met mine. I was shocked to say the least. His hands cupped my face and his lips were soft and not forceful like I'd expected. Blood boiled under my skin and my heart pounded so hard I thought it'd come out my chest. Hidan knew what he was doing and I could tell when his tongue swept into my mouth. He felt around with it as if he needed to make a mental map of the inside of my mouth. He pulled away and murmered.

"I needed that."

"Thanks for the necklace." was all I could say.

"Jashin has told me it's okay for us to be together." Hidan whispered. I was about to stand when he pulled me back down.

"I have to go." I said.

"Please. Don't go." Hidan put his hand on mine. I shivered at his touch.

"Hidan, I don't want our friendship to go any further."

"You and I both know that you're just saying that." He kissed me again and this time I felt more. My whole body felt hot and tingly. I **did** want the friendship to go further. I never imagined this happening. Hidan's lips moved from my mouth to my neck. He kissed my neck and ever so gently sucked at it. He moved from there to my collar bone. He kept going down. And down. Finally I came to realize this.

"Stop!" I shouted. Hidan pulled his face up to look at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No. But, I can't do this. Not after-" I cut myself off, not wanting to let it slip about Deidara.

"Not after what? Is there something I don't know about?"

"That's not it. Hidan, I really like you too, but like I said. I can't do this." I slipped away from him andwalked over to the window-wall.

"I don't want you to leave. Will you consider being immortal with me? All you have to do is drink this." I noticed Hidan was standing next to me holding out a vial of scarlet red liquid.

"I'll consider it." I took the vial from him and continued speaking. "Please give me some alone time to think."

"Sure thing. Remember that I'm always there for you, Kat-chan. No matter how much you may not like it." Hidan kissed my cheek and left the room.

Remember the _me and Hidan are just friends _bit? Now I believed different. I sat on my bed and cried. I was so confused. What was I suppose to do? I had an idea on the subject. Here goes:

One; break up with Deidara. I really didn't want to do that but, I could go on loving some one who isn't even alive. Especialy when only Rukai and I can see him. I really loved Deidara and I was devistated when he died. But I needed to move on with my life. Did I want to; no. Was I going to; I had to.

Two; break up with Hidan. He just barged right in and told me how he felt. I liked him a lot now and I wasn't willing to give him up. He might have his swearing problem but he really was a good person. You know, also aside from the ongoing rituals and looking to Jashin for everything. Did I want to leave him; no. Was I going to; no.

Three; break up with Pein. I didn't even know if he liked me or not. I had to know but, what would I do if he did like me? Love me I mean. How would I deal with that? I wasn't sure. He seemed to be in love with Konan before I messed up and she got killed. He fed me lies in the beginning but he also made up for it when he told me I interested him and he conforted me in my time of need. Did I want to break up with him; no. was I going to; I should.

I cried and cried till it hurt. Deidara came back in the room and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me be." I answered. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can't be with you anymore Dei-kun. I can't go on loving some one that other peole can't see." I shrugged out of his arm and stood.

"I don't want to leave, un." he said still sitting.

"I have enough to worry about, I can't go sneaking around to go have fun with a dead person." I felt tears escape my eyes. I wiped them away as quick as possible.

"But I love you, un."

"Deidara, you don't understand. I need to move on!" I noticed that my words hurt him.

"If you don't love me anymore just say it, un." Deidara sighed looking at the floor.

"I still love you but, I can't. I'm alive and you're dead. It just won't work."

"I still love you to. I just thought… I could be with you as long as I wanted, un. I thought that would make you happy." Deidara's voice was all cracky. He looked up and his eyes were all puffy and red and tears rolled down his cheeks. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him I was sorry. But I couldn't, not when I was trying to get rid of him. I stood my ground.

"Deidara, go back to where you came from!" I shouted. He looked even more hurt.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't please you, un." Deidara wipped away his tears. "I didn't know you wanted to move on. I'll go now, un." He stated then left. I stood in my place, not moving. My body wouldn't let me. Pein walked in and stared to speak.

"What happened in here? I heard you screaming. Are you alright?" he asked. My body regained movement and I fell to my knees.

"What have I done!?" I screamed as the tears returned. Pein was at my side instently.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I couldn't keep it in. I told him everything.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked. "Is that even possible?" I nodded and continued.

"I wasn't expecting it to happen. Now I know what emotional pain really is." I sighed. "My life sucks."


	12. Choice

**Chapter 12: Choice**

Time passed slowely after that. One hour felt like an eternity. Even though I was the one who told Deidara to go, I was suffering my decision. Not only that but, Hidan wanted me to be immortal with him. To do that I'd have to drink the red liqiud in the vial he'd givin me. I found that to be his blood. I was no vampire, but I was willing to do it. Rukai however… she freaked out when itold her. She just kept on saying "Don't go all religious on me!" Like I'd go religious. So much had happened in the half a year I'd been living with the Akatsuki. My thoughts were once again interrupted by Rukai's screaming.

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE! HE TOLD ME HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!!" I heard her footsteps coming down the hall. She entered my room viciously wiping her tears away.

"What happened Rukai-chan?" I asked.

"Sasori's gone!" she yelled falling to the floor and hugging herself into a tight ball.

"What do you mean Sasori's gone?" I asked.

"Sasori died! He told me he'd never leave me but he did!" Rukai cried. I was about to say something when Tobi burst into the room.

"Tobi will make the sad things go away. Tell Tobi what's wrong and he'll make it better. Good girls shouldn't cry." he cooed. He scooped Rukai up and nodded to me.

"Tobi will calm her down for Kat-chan. Rukai-chan needs some time to recover from the shock of Sasori No Danna's death." He carried Rukai away and left me standing there in disbelief. Both Sasori and Deidara were dead. Life was not looking good. Three members down; Konan, Deidara, and Sasori. Nine members left; Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Rukai and myself. Who was going to die next?

---

_I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it. _I told myself as I paced back and forth in my room holding the vial of Hidan's blood in my hand. _I need to become immortal. That way I can always be there for my friends. _My pacing speed increased and my feet were starting to hurt. ****knock knock****

"Door's open." I said to the person outside the door. Hidan was at my side in a matter of minutes. He seemed to have noticed the vial in my hands.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked pointing to the vial. I nodded and added.

"I'm not sure how it's going to work. It's your blood, won't that make me a vampire?"

"No. The blood is of an immortal soul. Therefore, anyone who drinks this blood will become immortal as well. No need to worry." His eyes never left my mine. I popped the cork out of the vial and brought it close to my lips. Hidan watched intently as I drank the scarlett blood within the small glass container. It didn't taste bad at all really. In fact, it was pleasurable. A shiver shot down my spine and my breathing grew hard. I could feel my heart beat throughout my entire body. My eyes burned and my stomach hurt; Hidan was panicing which told me he'd never done this before. I hunched over as my body shook uncontrollably and I slammed my eyes shut. I managed to get one word out of my mouth.

"Bucket."

"Huh?" Hidan had his hand on my back bracing me agaist my body's shock waves.

"BUCKET!!" I yelled as loud as my lungs could allow when they felt like they were being smushed by elephants.

"Holy Jashin! What the fuck is going on?!"

"JUST GET ME THE DAMN BUCKET!!!!!!"

"Ok!" Hidan returned seconds later. To me the seconds felt like years. I grabbed the bucket out of Hidan's hands and puked my guts into it.

---

"What did you do to her you idiot?!" I heard Pein say. My eyes wouldn't open and my body wouldn't move. All I could do was litsen to the other members talk about me.

"Nothing…" Hidan sounded like he was trying to hide what he'd done.

"You lie!" Rukai shouted. I heard her hiss.

"Tobi knows Hidan did something to our poor Kat-chan." Tobi sounded like he was not far from Rukai.

"I'm not sure what you did to here Hidan but, even I know it was wrong." Itachi sounded further away than the others.

"I'll bet you tried to sacrifice her to your stupid fake god." Kisame sounded pissed.

"I'll take a piece of that action!" Kakuzu shouted. Obviously about the bet Kisame offered.

"I hope she'll be okay." Zetsu chimed in.

"I thought you'd want to eat her." Rukai chuckled slightly, then hissed once more.

"You better tell us what you did to her. I don't approve of any hidden information. You know that Hidan." Pein's words were colder than ice.

"Okay! I tried to turn her immortal." Hidan confessed.

"Idiot, un." Deidara's voice was even closer than Pein's. It was almost right in my ear. I thought I told him to leave! I wanted to shove him away and tell him to leave me the hell alone.

"Deidara doesn't even belong in this world." Tobi's voice was now near me. He seemed to pierce through Deidara with his words.

"I know that!" Deidara snapped. "I'm well aware that she wanted me to leave, un. Now that you all know what happened between us, I suggest you leave us be!"

"Tobi will not let you be! Tobi even knows what you did with her was wrong!" Tobi snapped back. Wow! I'd near heard Tobi snap before.

"She's waking up!" Pein sounded surprised. I finally was able to sit up. Deidara was to my right and Tobi was at my left. The two were glaring at each other from across the bed.


	13. New Mission

**Chapter 13: New Mission**

"Somebody shoot me." I stood up and wobbled over to my equipment. I grabbed a kunai knife and stabed myself with it. Blood flowed from the wound near my heart. I waited for five minutes.

"That' settles it," I sighed. "I'm immortal now. And you!" I turned to Deidara.

"This is going to get ugly." Pein whispered.

"I told you to leave! I thought you'd be gone for good! I love you and all but, **I don't want you to follow me around checking up on me**." I was not in the mood for this kind of thing.

"I'm not checking on you, un." Deidara was clalm.

"Leave. Me. Alone. I don't want to remember you." Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. "I want to love some one other than you. You always made me smile and laugh. Like I said before, I'm living and you're dead. It. Won't. Work."  
"I see now that I'm not wanted." Deidara's eyes were teary again. "I will go now, un. I might see you in the future." Deidara faded away like a ghost.

"Thank Jashin that's over." I sighed. Everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"Something's different about you." Pein muttered stepping closer to me. He gently pushed my head to show him a profile view.

"What?" I asked again.

"Your eyes, they've changed a little."

"How so? How could my eyes have changed?"

"They're red and _blue_ now. See?" Pein handed me a mirror. I studied my eyes closely to fing they did in fact change. Around my pupil was a baby blue color and as the color spread out, it turned blood red.

"Wow. Well, that's new." I grumbled. "My lashes are longer too. What the hell is going on?" I wanted to be my old self. My old fireworks making self.

"It's kind of an improvement. I like it." Hidan smiled a little.

"No one asked for you're oppinion!" Rukai groweled.

"I wanna see." Itachi shoved Pein out of his way and stared at my eyes. I inched away from him due to how close he was. "I can't see the difference."

- - -

Two days past and I woke up to a sticky note attached to my forehead. The neon orange paper stuck out against the pale off white ceiling.

"What the?" I sat up and peeled the sticky note off my face. I read the neat handwriting that covered the orange suface.

Kat-chan,

We have a new mission and Tobi and Rukai are coming too. Get your stuff ready and meet me in my office.-Pein

"Ok, I can do that." I shoved off my bed and got dressed. I'd changed my uniform since Deidara died, the first time. Now my uniform was a short dress that poofed out around my mid thigh. The sleeves also had parts that poofed out arounf my wrists. These parts were red and the same cloud pattern covered the uniform. The sleeves were just slip ons and the uniform itself had no sleaves and no uprisen collar. A gold zipper ran down the center of the outfit too. I wore my headband from the Village Hidden in the Moon around my neck along with the Jashin necklace Hidan had given me.

I packed up my iron roses, homemade paper bombs, and costom kunai. I grabbed my scythe and headed off to Pein's room. I arrived at the door and poked my head inside. Pein was at his desk reading a book. The cover of the book read; _How to Get the Girl You Love._ I stifled a laugh as Pein noticed me and quickly hid the book.

"Oh! Hey Kat-chan. What are you doing here?" he asked bushing.

"You summonded me. I got up early." I waved the orange paper in his face. "I thought you'd be ready by the time I got here." I shifted my eyes to his outfit of boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Sorry. I'll be ready if you could just step out for a minute."

"Some leader you are." I laughed. I did what he said and waited outside the door. Tobi came skipping up happily.

"Where's Leader-sama?" he asked.

"Still getting dressed." I mumbled. I heard a door close and Pein was at my side. He was fully dressed and ready to go unlike a certain vampire I knew.

"Rukai's still sleeping." Pein grumbled as we went off to get Rukai.

Rukai's door had a poster on it that warned you to only enter at your own risk. I shoved the door open and shook Rukai awake. She quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth. She headed out her door with me trailing behind. I bashed into the door as Rukai shut it in my face. I opened the door and joined the others. Pein saw the red mark on my face and decided to ask.

"What happened to your face? Did you get hit with the door again?"

"Yea. Is my only purpose for living to be hit by doors!?" I shouted. And with that, we went on to our mission.

- - -

Pein and I walked next to each other and watched as Ruaki and Tobi talked and laughed a little ways ahead of us. I was just thinking to myself about the events of the other day. Had I really wanted Dei Dei-kun to leave? Now that everyone could see him, and I would have worked out, I'd pushed him away. Oh boy… what was I going to do?

"Can we stop here?" I heard Tobi and Rukai ask.

"Sure I guess. I'm getting kind of hungry anyways. Are you Kat-chan?" Pein broke my mind babble.

"I guess so. Sorta." I said. We stopped at a small dango shop with a sign out front that listed the deals.

"I'll pay." Pein mumbled as he ordered the food.


	14. Different

**Chapter 14: Different**

We sat and ate the food Pein had bought us. Rukai stood a few feet away from us because she was unable to eat human food. If she did, she'd go on a masive killing spree and kill/destroy everything in sight. I learned that the hard way. I was the first to finish my dango so I rose and joined Rukai at her side. She seemed different ever since Sasori's death. I'd changed after Deidara's death so, she must be feeling the same pain I had. I preferred to talk to her over thoughts instead of spoken words. This was because I could share information with her that no one else was suppose to know.

Rukai and I had a connection that nobody could ever describe. She had fed from me in the past years, giving her the ability to read my mind, and I hers. We often talked through each other when either one of us couldn't think of what to say.

_What's on your mind Rukai?_ I asked

_Nothing in particular. Just just reminucing the times I'd spent with Sasori. I loved him so much, and now that he's gone, I don't know what to do with my life. _She replied.

_That's about how I felt when Deidara died you know. _I thought to her.

- - -

The others finally finished and we conitued our trip to who knows where. After a short while, the sky turned dark and stars filled the sky.

"Let's set up camp." Pein instructed. I set up the sleeping bags and the tent they were in. Rukai set up the fire this time while Tobi went off to find something for us to eat for dinner. Pein helped me with the tent and smiled at me every time I looked at him. I wasn't one for flirting but, I think I did a little when I smiled a cute smile back.

When the moon shown high above and we'd finished eating, we headed off to bed. I stayed up with Pein while Rukai curled up under her covers. Tobi slept not far from her and seemed to inch closer and closer to her. I shook away the thoughts of the night I'd spent with Deidara. Pein stared at the sky as if in a trance. I glanced around at my surroundings for no apparent reason. I felt eyes in me and turned to Pein who was looking at me.

"What is it Pein?" I asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're different?" He said.

"Not this again Pein."

"No. Different in a good way."

"How so?"

"You're strong and independent. You also have powers that match, maybe even surpass my own."

"How is that a good thing?"

"It is. Trust me." Pein scooched over close to me so that he could put his arm around me. I fell asleep in Pein's arms that night.


	15. Ambush

**Chapter 15: Ambush**

Second day of traveling and I was feeling better than ever. I slep great the night before and I had an amazing dream. We walked for about two miles when I heard something. My wolf ears pirked up straight and an familiar sent filled my nose. I intently knew who it was. That bastard Sasuke was following us. And he wasn't alone. I stopped the others.

"Wait. I sense something." Motioned to Pein, Rukai and Tobi. "Hello Sasuke." I sighed when Sasuke stepped out from behind a bush.

"Who's that?" Tobi asked.

"Sasuke, long time no see." I glared at the raven haired boy.

"Kat, it's been too long." Sasuke glared back. Pein looked confused.

"What's going on? How do you two know each other?" He asked.

"Sasuke and I go way back. I used to babysit him when he was little." I replied.

"Then you teamed up with Itachi and helped him destroy my clan." Sasuke growled.

"Yes I did. Itachi did most of the work though. All I did was help him escape." I smirked. Three people walked out and stood by Sasuke. I glanced over to Pein and the others.

"I'll get Sasuke, you guys go after the other three." I said. Sasuke still glared at me and I glared back.

"That's right Kat, I want you to myself." He smiled. The three people surrounding him attacked my teammates. Sasuke lunged at me in a full out attack. I dodged his attempt only to find myself struck by Sasuke.

"He he he. Got ya." Sasuke smirked. "Huh?"

"So you thought." I appeared behind Sasuke.

"A shodow clone?" He asked surprised. I kicked Sasuke sending him flying. He hit a tree and stood up.

"Not bad. You've improved."

"You have no idea." I lunged at him with an iron rose in hand.

"Too slow!" Sasuke whipped behind me and struck, only to find another shadow clone. He stood unmoving, searching for me. I was perched in a tree not far from him. I thought of a plan to destroy Sasuke once and for all. I opened my eyes and watched Pein fight off Jungo, Rukai fight off Suigestu, and Tobi fightoff Karin. Sasuke was still searching for me. I pulled out some of what Deidara had givin me of his detonating clay. I quickly formed a small wolf out of the clay and sent it down. Sasuke turned and stared up his chidori.

"Not this crap again. Its just too easy." He charged at the clay wolf hoping to defuse it. Shock crossed his face as he found his technique failed.

"Why wont it work?" He half yelled. The bomb went off in an explosion of colors. I jumped down off my perch and stepped closer to Sasuke.

"Are you finding that I'm slightly different than Deidara-kun? I'm smarter than that Sasuke. You should know that." I smiled at him.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that Mommy and Daddy taught you different?" Sasuke half smirked. He got up off the ground and charged at me. "Mommy and Daddy wont protect you from danger now!"

I tried to get away only to be struck by the chidori. When I recovered from the blast Sasuke was standing over me. His sharingan swirled in his eyes. I heaved and blood spewed from my mouth.

"You betrayed your clan Kat. You killed them for your own selfish wants. Is that really how a family acts? Your poor mother and father. They gave you everything and you couldn't accept that." Sasuke had a smug look to him.

"That's not true. Damn you. Damn you to hell!" I charged at him once more. He pushed on my scythe with a kunai.

"Come now Kat. You know what you did was wrong." Sasuke's smug smile never left his face.

"At least I'm not emo!" I pushed harder on my scythe making Sasuke fall backwards. I stood over him, glaring down. I felt my wolf's chakra coming forth.

"You Sasuke killed the man I loved. Now, you pay the price!" The wolf side of me burst through. My eyes burned and my canines grew to the size of daggers. My body was overwhelmed by a burning pain and my wolf form took over. I landed on four paws and growled bearing my teeth. Sasuke tried to get up but fell to the ground. I had him now. I pounced and landed on the Uchiha's chest. I bit and tore at his flesh. Before I could even tear his arm off, he stabbed me with his kunai. The sharp point pierced my skin and blood flowed from the wound.

Sasuke pulled the kunai out of my wolf chest. He shoved me off him and I hit a near by tree. I whimpered at the pain but pressed on. I couldn't let Sasuke win. I stood back on my four red paws. Sasuke's face showed shock one more.

_That's right Sasuke, I can't be killed. _I thought to him.

"No. There's no way that's true." Sasuke said. I lunged at him again and began to tear at his flesh. He struggled under me and formed hand signs. I knew what they were too late. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" He yelled as fire surrounded me. Me fur burnt and I snapped my eyes shut. I recoiled and shook to dissipate the flames.

"That's right Kat. Burn. Shine just like the way your parent's eyes did when they showed you the family business and told you it'd all be yours someday." Sasuke's eyes burned me worse than the flames as what he said made my body freeze. I fell to the ground beneath my paws and my eyesight blurred with the heat along with tears. The last thing I remember seeing was Pein attacking Sasuke before I blacked out.


	16. Memories

**Chapter 16: Memories**

"Wake up Kat-chan. Please wake up!" I heard Pein whimper.

"Kat!!" Rukai sobbed.

"Kat! Don't leave us!" Tobi cried. _Don't cry guys._ I couldn't speak. I was still in my wolf form so even Rukai couln hear me.

"I'm sorry for everything! All the lies and all the deception!" Pein sniffled. He was crying fo one in his life. For me too.

"I can't go on without you Kat! Don't leave me like Sasori did!" Rukai yelled throught sobs. I felt tears fall on my face. I cracked opened my eyes to see Pein sitting close to me sobbing and holding my headband in his hands. Rukai was on her knees sobbing into tobi's chest. Tobi's arms were enclosed around her in a tight embrace. Pein's eyes were closed along with Rukai's and Tobi, well, I couldn't tell. I weakly lifted my head up to Pein's red puffy face. I licked a falling tear off his face and whimpered. _I love you Pein._ His eyes opened and he hugged me.

"Oh Kat-chan! I'm so glad you're alive!" He continued to sob. Rukai cut her cries short as did Tobi and she rushed over to me and everyone joined in a group hug.

- - -

That night we stopped to set up camp near a small lake. We were halfway to our destination now. I was back to my human self. I healed fast and I was perfectly normal again. Tobi, Rukai and Pein were glad to have me back and laughed when I told them a little fire wouldn't get me down, Sasuke and the rest of his group ended up getting away from us in the end. Pein was busy setting up the fire so I smeeked off to the lake.

The waves crashed against my feet and washed onto shore. The sky was dark and filled with stars; a crescent moon was high above and lit the sky with a feint yellow glow. I stood out in the lake with the water reaching just above my ankles, soaking my shoes with the cold water. I heard some one come up behind me.

"Are you okay Kat?" Pein asked quietly. I didn't answer the question, for it would be too painful. Pein stepped closer. "What happened to you today? You never freeze up like that." I decided not to keep him in the dark. Without turning, I answered.

"I remembered how my life used to be… before I killed my parents and messed up my life." I paused to take in air. "I had a sudden memory of Mother, Father and I out for a walk and Father telling me about the family business." My throat suddenly became dry and speaking was almost impossible. "My sister… she used to train with me in my academy days." Tears began to fall from my eyes. "I told myself I didn't need them… that I could live on my own. But I was wrong. I killed my clan in hopes of what?" I raised my voice yelling more at my own stupidity then at Pein. "For some stupid fantasy of me being normal!" The wind blew my hair and tears away from my face. "Things back then were so easy. Mother and Father were always there for me, to look out for me. I never told them how much I loved them… I couldn't… not when I was planning to kill them for my own gain. I was so selfish and self entered!" Tears came from my eyes like rivers that couldn't be stopped. "I just want to see them again… to say I'm sorry… for all I've ever done… and all I will do." I turned to see Pein staring wide eyed at me. "I'm all alone and I'm scared of who I'll kill next."

"The past is never something one wants to remember… not even me." Pein forced a smile on his face and joined me by my side. "And you're wrong." Pein wiped away my tears with his sleeve. "Look at what you have. Everyone in the Akatsuki is there for you. We're your friends, though some of the members don't show it. And for what it's worth…" Pein hesitated in a way he's never done before. "You have some one who loves you and wants to be with you more than anything in the world." Pein pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair gently. "You'll never be alone while I'm still around."

I pulled away from his arms slightly and looked up into his orange-red eyes that were ringed multiple times. Those eyes always made me feel safe and warm. Could it be that I truly loved this man too? Was it possible to fall in love twice? I had no clue, but standing with him there, it was like all my troubles didn't matter anymore and we were the only two people on earth. Pein stared down at me with hesitant eyes. I could feel my face getting warm. Pein then slowly leaned down and his lips met mine. Somehow, unlike our first kiss in the closet, this time it felt right. His lips were soft and formed to the shape of mine. He pulled away to ask me a question.

"I know you miss Deidara and I'll never be him but… do you think you have enough room in your heart for me?"

"I'll always love Deidara-kun but, I love Sempai more and there will always be room in my heart for you." I sighed.

Pein moved closer and kissed me again. I moaned in surprise and I could feel Pein's tongue just asking for entrance, which I feebly allowed. At that moment I knew I wasn't alone. This went on for some time until Tobi and Rukai came running up.

"Kat! Oh, never mind you're busy." Rukai giggled. Pein broke the kiss and I blushed a deep red.

"What do you need Rukai?" I asked. "I have two arms and two legs, I can still do whatever you need me to do."

"Kat, I need you to help me with the tent." Rukai smiled and I realized that she was holding hands with Tobi.

"Sure! I'll help." I pulled out of Pein's arms and grabbed his hand. He walked with me holding my hand behind Tobi and Rukai.

"That should've been our first kiss." Pein whispered in my ear as we headed back to the campsite.


End file.
